


It started out a game...

by SilentlyFighting



Series: One Shots! (5sos) [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Confused Luke, Drinking, Hangover, Implied Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Ashton, cheeky Michael, concerned ashton, nervous Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlyFighting/pseuds/SilentlyFighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out a game - a joke - but slowly became the truth ....but was I ready to accept that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started out a game...

It started out a game - a joke - but slowly became the truth ....but was I ready to accept that? 

We always had jokes amongst ourselves, little things that only we would understand, like all friends do and that was how this started – a joke. How was I meant to know that one day the amount of truth behind the words would change, no longer a joke and now a wholehearted truth?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can’t help but feel slightly worried. Tonight is going to be one of the biggest shows we’ve ever done so far and with only hours to go until we go on stage, my nerves are at their wits end. The other boys are also nervous but seem to also be handling the whole situation a whole lot better than me. Ashton gave up telling me to sit down and relax about half hour ago and Calum has resorted to ignoring my almost constant pacing and need to fix something – whether it be my hair or clothes – in the mirror. Michael was originally scrolling through his twitter feed, then he started doing god knows what but now he is watching me pace the room for the millionth time.

“I’m surprised there isn’t a hole in the floor yet.” He giggles.

“Leave him alone Mikey.” Ashton mumbles, leaning his head back against the chair.

“Finally.” Calum sighs as I slump down into a nearby chair but groans when I start to bounce my leg and chew on my nails. “For fuck sake Luke. I don’t get why you’re so nervous. They’re going to love you just like any other show, we’ll pay our set and then get off stage and do our own thing – just like every other show. What are you so nervous about?”

“You're not the one that has to play the front man of the band and make yourself seem like someone you're not.” I shoot back. “I’m sorry, I just can’t help but feel like maybe this is going to the show I fuck everything up and ruin it for everyone. What happens if they don’t like what I’m wearing or something?”

“You’re such a drama queen Lucas.” Michael laughs. “Look, let’s be honest here for a moment. Every time any of us have forgotten lyrics on stage before, we have been able to make something up and have a laugh or even let the crowd sing it for us... either way it is just as great an experience for them. And, as for them not liking you or whatever it is you’re worried about – well, who cares? You can’t please everyone but as long as you’re happy then it doesn’t matter what they think.”

“Since when were you smart?” Calum asks Michael, the joking tone in his voice obvious, causing Ash and I to giggle at the hurt look on Michael’s face.

“Just because I make jokes, it doesn’t mean I don’t know when to be serious and put things in perspective.” Michael grumbles, pouting for effect.

Ashton scoffs but refuses to comment as Calum just looks at Michael with a doubting look on his face.

The boy’s antics help me calm down and time seems to fly, soon we have 10 minutes until show time and my nerves are starting to make a reappearance. Ashton and Calum have gone into band mode now so they don’t really notice but apparently Michael does as he wanders over and pulls me into his arms.

“You’ll smash it out there, I know you will.” He mumbles as he pushes me back from his chest but keeps me in arms length.

I whine, as much as I appreciate his efforts I am not so sure what he says is true. “But what if they don’t like me Mikey? “ I pout. “Maybe I should go change.” I mumble as I turn to leave. He stops me but stays quiet.

He seems to think for a few seconds before looking over his shoulder as Ashton rushes up the ramp and starts to rile up the crowd awaiting our entrance. He turns back to me with a sigh. “It doesn’t matter what any of them think of you. Take it from me, you look hot and if Ashton didn’t have his stupid band rules in place I would totally fuck you if you gave me the chance.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he turns, adjusting his in-ears and rushes up the ramp with Calum and up onto the stage in view of the audience. I stand there in shock – was I imagining things or did Michael Clifford really just say those words? I shake my head to clear my thoughts before shoving my in-ears in and rushing up the ramp with a prominent blush in place. As I pass Ashton, he gives me a look as if you say ‘We’ll talk about this later’ before hitting the back of my thigh with his drumstick but not hard enough to stop movement, just enough to show a reprimand of some sort.

With everyone present now, the show begins and goes without many hitches. There are a few close calls with a few wrong notes from misplaced fingers or timing slightly off but apparently the crowd either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Once we’re all back at the hotel – now freshly showered and changed into clean clothes – and settled down, all of us in one of the two rooms that management provides us with, Ashton decides that now is the time to have that talk.

“What was that earlier Luke?”

I gulp but decide to test my limits. “What was what?”

Calum raises his head from where it was laying against the headboard to shoot me a surprised look. I am usually the first one to offer up information so for me to play dumb for once seems to put him on edge and even Michael seems uneasy.

“You know damn well what I am talking about. Being slightly late because of nerves is understandable but you turned up nearly 3 minutes after these two appeared and now you decide to play dumb with me. I am trying to help here and your attitude is not appreciated.” Ashton lectures me.

I roll my eyes. I know he is only trying to look out for me considering I am the youngest but a lecture from him is not what I need right now. I meet his gaze, silently waiting as I challenge him to say more. When he doesn’t back down I grumble and get up, walking towards the door to go back to my room.

“Luke Robert Hemmings, sit your ass back in that chair or else.” He raises his voice as both Calum and Michael shift, knowing not to get involved.

“Or else what?” I state before slamming the door behind me.

I know my rapid mood change and behaviour will rile him up but I really don’t want to look back on the words I am still debating I heard earlier. I am sure I heard them but did I hear them right?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later and the confrontation from the week before has been left alone, not a word said and the boys are acting as if it never happened – this just leaves me on edge constantly, I would rather they confront me about it than act like it never happened.

We are getting ready to go to a club tonight and I have just finished getting ready – the last to be done as usual. We all bundle into the car and soon we are pulling up outside tonight’s chosen club. None of us are driving tonight so we don’t have to worry too much about staying sober.

I am sitting at the bar an hour later nursing my beer as I survey the scene in front of me. Sweaty bodies everywhere, grinding on each other to the beat of the song currently blasting throughout the club. I lost the boys within the first 10 minutes but that didn’t surprise me at all to be honest.

Just as I go to turn back to the bar, I spot a sweaty Michael breaking through the crowd towards me. He slumps down on the seat next to me, leaning heavily on the bar. If I didn’t know any better I would say he is drunk but I know for a fact that he is just tired and tends to get clumsy when he is tipsy as well.

He turns his head sideways to glance at me as a few girls pass by, giggling away to themselves and waving at us. Michael laughs as he winks at them, making them burst into another fit of giggles, but I ignore them in favour of downing the rest of my drink.

“What’s the matter Hemmo? You’re so off your game tonight, haven’t seen one girl come this way since we entered and the one that did when we first arrived, got turned down. What’s on your mind?” Michael shuffles closer.

“Just not feeling it I guess.” I mumble, shrugging. “The only reason anyone pays attention to me is because of the band. Maybe I want someone to like me for me....not a onetime thing, you know?” I sigh.

He waits, knowing there is more.

“I want it to mean something, to be more permanent than a onetime fuck never to be seen again.”

“I get where you're coming from, really I do, but don’t you think settling down is a little premature. We’re still young; we have time for all of that so why settle down now?” He laughs.

“You think you get it but you really don’t. Go back to whatever you were doing before.” I grumble, completely turning away from him.

I hear him sigh before arms wrap around my waist and a head nuzzles into my neck. “Maybe they don’t want you like you want them too but one day someone will. Your hot Lukey, even I would fuck you if you gave me the chance.” He mumbles into my neck

I freeze but Michael stays there for a minute or so before letting go and walking back into the sea of people like nothing happened. Must he always say things like that and leave as if nothing was said, couldn’t he for once stay so I have proof he actually said it? Or, say it in a quieter place so I could be sure those are the words that actually come out of his mouth every time?

I stay at the bar until one of the boys comes round to tell me that it’s time we go home. I follow them silently and stay quiet on the ride home too. Calum and Michael have definitely had more to drink than the last time I saw them but Ashton still seems relatively sober. I get out of the car as soon as it stops and enter the hotel, going straight to my room and falling asleep as soon as I can, Ashton being left to deal with the other two on his own – not like he hasn’t had to deal with all three of us before so he can manage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, time passes and nothing gets mentioned, even now that we are back at the LA house. I still remember the night but there is still the doubt in my mind reminding me that I had had a few drinks that night and it could have been something I thought happened that never actually occurred. But what if it did happen...what if I’m not imagining it? I mean, that would be twice now, surely I couldn’t make the same thing up twice...could I?

I am not even sure myself anymore. I know the boys know there is something up but no one has actually tried to talk to me about it since the incident with Ashton – I admit I was a bit harsh and I have apologised since then but I still don’t want to talk about it in hopes that I am just imagining it.

“What’s going through that head of yours, Lukey?” Calum mumbles, resting his head on my shoulder as he watches the other two play a game on the Playstation.

“It’s nothing.” I reply, hoping he drops the subject.

“It has to be something,  otherwise you wouldn’t be so adamant to avoid talking about it.” He shoots back before falling silent again.

I huff before nudging him off my shoulder and walking out.

“You can’t run from your problems forever Luke” One of them calls after me.

‘Well I can sure as hell try.’ I think to myself as I pull on my jacket and shut the front door behind me.

Hours later and I find myself stumbling back through the door. The lights are on meaning the guys are up, but in my state of mind I couldn’t care less. I throw my jacket somewhere and kick off my shoes before making my way, incoherently, into the living room where the boys are sprawled around the room, watching something on TV.

I giggle before throwing myself onto Michael, wrapping my arms tight around him when he goes to push me off.

“Cuddle me Mikey.” I plead childishly.

“Oh my god, how much have you had to drink?” He laughs to himself. “You have to move a bit Lukey; I can’t see the film when you’re lying like that.” He murmurs trying to pry my hands from his waist so he can move me.

I groan before sitting up and putting my legs either side of him. I giggle when he flushes slightly at the position. “You’re pretty.” I state, patting his dishevelled hair.

Somewhere behind me I hear Calum giggle at the exchange between Michael and me while Ashton scolds him. I play with Michael fingers before losing interest in him all together. I lean down, pressing my mouth to his before clambering up clumsily. “Bye bye Mikey.” I wave before wandering off with Ashton not far behind as he tries to herd me to my room.

Eventually I am settled down in my room, after a variety of bribes from Ashton, the events of the past few minutes already becoming fuzzy before I drift off completely.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I groggily awaken to the sun shining straight onto my face through the wide open curtains – I suppose that this is Ashton's punishment to me for drinking so much. Turning my head to the side, I see the time on the alarm clock.

**_11: 00 AM_ **

I groan when I notice that there are no painkillers on the side. Grumbling, I get up and drowsily take a shower and dress in fresh sweatpants, leaving my chest bare, before trudging down stairs to the kitchen, where the boys are.

“Morning Luke” Calum cheerily shouts.

I give him the finger and ignore the giggles that I get in return. Ashton is at the stove, cooking us breakfast while Michael is lounging in one of the chairs at the table. I search the cupboards coming up empty handed. I whimper before leaning down so my forehead rests on the counter with my eyes closed.

“You alright Lukey?” Ashton asks softly, rubbing my back gently as he talks.

“Mhmm” I hum before slowly straightening up and, squinting against the brightness, shuffle my way to a seat at the table.

Ashton offers me food but I don’t think my stomach can take it so for a while the only sound in the room is the sound of the boys eating while I rest my head against the cool table. All too soon the boys are finished and conversation starts up again.

“You were absolutely hammered mate.” Calum laughs. I groan but make no other attempt to reply.

“How much do you remember?” Michael asks tentatively.

I freeze before slowly lifting my head and meeting his eyes as I go over the few clear moments in my memory.

I remember coming through the door and laying on someone.

I also remember someone complaining about not being able to see – I guess that was whoever I was laying on.

I then vaguely remember playing with someone’s hand and getting bored quickly before leaning down then...nothing until Ashton bribing me with something but I swear there was something important I’m missing here.

“Some...why?” I rasp. Noticing the awkward looks on their faces puts me on edge. “What did I do?”

“Do you really want to know?” Calum mumbles.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know” I growl, not amused by their attempts at stalling.

“Tell us what you do remember and we will fill in what we can.” Ashton offers.

“Fine...I remember getting back here and putting my coat somewhere. Then I think I was laying on someone for a while and they kept saying they couldn’t see. Then I vaguely remember a hand...” I trail off as I try to focus on that detail, I keep seeing flashes but I can’t focus on them for long enough for them to make sense. “I feel like I should know exactly who it was but I can’t make it out.” I whine

“What about anything else?” Ashton prompts

“I think I remember you saying you would give me something in return of me...laying down, I think.” I mumble unsure if I am right.

“I did bribe you so your memory isn’t too bad.” Ashton replies.

For some reason I end up watching their hands for a second, just nodding to show I heard. It is only after a few seconds that the identity behind the hand becomes clear – the flashes were tattoos which only leaves Michael.

I rub my temples as I focus on that thought, my head is thumping worse than ever but I want to know what I did even if means the pain of a major headache. Suddenly it is like a flood gate opens and the gaps start to fill. One by one the gaps are filled in to create a timeline in my head of last night and it doesn’t seem that bad until I see it happen all over again.

The colour drains from my face as it replays in my head over and over. I kissed him. I kissed Michael Clifford, my best friend, out of nowhere in front of two of my closest friends.

“Luke, are you alright? You look a little pale.” Calum comments.

I am out of my seat before anyone can say anything else and slamming the door to the downstairs bathroom. I empty my stomach, groaning and coughing harshly after as the acidic taste burns my throat – I swear I never want to drink again, at least in the near future.

Once I am sure that it is done, I gradually make my way to my feet, flushing the toilet and brushing my teeth before shuffling out and slumping down onto one of the sofas once I reach the living room.

I hear one of the boys move before another body joins mine on the couch and a hand gently rubs my back. “If you want I can go out and get some painkillers since you haven’t had any yet, maybe because Ashton used them all up - but I will still go if that’s what you want.”

I can easily indentify the voice as none other than Michael. I groan and curl up in a ball as best as I can, as much as I like the offer I just need time to think about what happened without the constant reminder around me. I hear him sigh before he is gone and suddenly I don’t like my actions but it is too late now. I hear the boys talking somewhere in the house before a door is heard and I can’t help the whimper that escapes my mouth but soon I am lulled to sleep anyway by the quiet conversations.

The next time I wake up I am still on the couch but now I have a blanket over my body – presumably one of the boys did it – but the more noticeable difference is that my head is now in someone’s lap and they are stroking my hair. I stay quiet and still but nobody is talking and a film – I think – is playing lowly on the TV so I can’t work out who it is.

With that plan now out of the window I am not sure what I should do – should I ‘wake up’ and look myself or wait it out?

I sigh deeply and nuzzle my head into their stomach as I feel my head pulse slightly, I remember that I haven’t had any pain killer so opening my eyes to the light is not an option so I stay there.

“Are you sure this is normal? He has been sleeping for so long.” Someone mumbles from the other side of the room, it registers as Calum as soon as my brain has caught up a bit.

“I’m not a doctor Calum.” Ashton replies from around the same area, which means I am lying on Michael. I almost groan but then remember that they think I am asleep so I keep quiet. “He was out late and has not had painkillers, my guess is that he is tired and his body needs the time to recover from the alcohol – he had an eventful night after all.”

I feel Michael’s hand brush hair away from my forehead and rest lightly on it for a second or two. “He’s a little warm but I’m not too worried, probably from being covered and the hangover.”

“He has to wake up soon, right?”Calum asks worriedly.

“Calm down Cal, he will wake up soon and then you can play nurse if it will make you better.” Michael mumbles. “We’ll wake him up ourselves if he takes too long.” He murmurs, running his hand gently down my arm which alerts me that I have my hand fisted into his shirt.

I feel myself drift off again soon after so I don’t hear the rest of the conversation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lukey” My name is softly called as a hand gently shakes me. Although I can hear them it’s like my body is still very much asleep so I cannot reply just yet.

“Lukey, buddy, you need to wake up or Cal is going to have a breakdown.”They whisper close to my ear. All I can manage is a weak whimper as I start to fully come round. “C’mon buddy, you’ve been sleeping all day.”

I pull my body into a tight ball, tugging gently on the material still bunched in my hand to get it closer to my face. It smells nice and it’s warm too. It’s only as I feel something move under my head that it all comes back to me and I shoot up and away from Michael as fast as I can. Apparently I moved too fast as dizziness takes over and makes me feel nauseous for a few moments.

“Calm down, it’s just Mikey. I got you some tablets for your headache, take these and then we’ll go from there.” Ashton mumbles as he tries to keep me still.

Once my head clears a bit, I take the tablets from his hand and swallow them down with water slowly, tipping my head back when I’m done as I feel the ever present nausea act up.

“Lukey. How are you feeling?” Calum asks quickly as he comes into my line of vision from the kitchen.

I sigh, closing my eyes as the light from the kitchen shines in my eyes. I give him a weak thumbs up but that’s the only answer he is getting right now as I fear if I open my mouth I might end up being sick.

“Luke, I know you don’t feel well but you need to eat something.” Michael mumbles as he comes over and he and Ash help me up.

 They help me walk as the dizziness comes back and sit me down in one of the chairs as Calum makes me toast. My stomach rolls as it gets placed in front of me and I lean my head on my hand, grimacing. Slowly, I eat a few bites, my stomach protesting against the food but knowing it needs it. After about half of the toast is gone is when I push it away, my stomach rolling more violently now and I am afraid that I might bring it all back any moment.

The boys stay with me though, not minding my condition and offering comfort every now and again. Calum gets rid of the rest of my toast and rubs my shoulder gently. A hand grab mine and looking up I see Mikey.

“We’re going to watch a film, come cuddle.” He offers. I think it over before nodding softly.

I follow them through to the living room before climbing onto the sofa and laying on Mikey with my head in his neck as he covers us again.

“You're really not feeling great, huh?” He mumbles, stroking my back.

“Hangover from hell.” I rasp.

He chuckles lowly but doesn’t comment as he starts to pay attention to the film, the screen of the TV seeming brighter than ever in the now darkened room. It’s quiet for a while, the only sounds being the others making comments and that of the film but it’s a comfortable silence.

“Did I really do it?” I mumble to Michael.

“Do what?” He replies.

His answer makes me doubt my own mind so I just mumble a ‘doesn’t matter’ before nuzzling into his neck again. But apparently someone else isn’t so oblivious to what I meant and answers for him after a few seconds.

“You did but we didn’t want to mention it in case you didn’t remember.” Calum mumbles as Ashton pauses the movie.

“I’m sorry Mikey.” I whimper.

“It’s alright; you were drunk so it doesn’t matter.” I don’t know whether it was the fact that he brushed it off or that he said it didn’t matter, but that statement hurt either way.

I get up and walk out to the room, mumbling about how I’m tired before I disappear up the stairs to my room where I collapse onto the bed. After a while I hear my door open and shut quietly before another body joins me on the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Why are you crying Lukey?” He mumbles

I wipe my eyes, finding them to be damp – dammit, why am I such a baby?

“Did you mean it?” I whimper

“Mean what? That it doesn’t matter?” He asks, before continuing when I nod shyly. “It matters if you want it to. I didn’t think you would want it to so I just said that, but we can talk about this if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t know why I did it. You kept making the comments and then last night you were just there so I went for it I guess.” I try to explain.

“I know what I did.” He mumbles as he nuzzles my neck. “If you want honesty, I don’t regret that you did it, I just wish you weren’t drunk out of your mind when it happened. I was joking at first but I couldn’t keep joking about something that I began to actually feel.”

I turn over so we are face to face. “Do you really mean that?”

He nods softly as he nudges his face under my chin. “Yeah, I mean it.”

I wrap one of my arms around his neck as I nudge him back gently so that he doesn't move to far away, he goes willingly and soon our faces are only centimetres apart. I lean forward and lean my forehead against his.

“Show me you mean it.” I whisper.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth he pushes me back so I am lying on my back and straddles my hips. Connecting our mouths in a gentle kiss he rests on his forearms with his hands playing with my hair.

Pulling back for air he whispers, “I mean every word, like I mean it when I say that even I would fuck you if you gave me the chance.”

I run my finger over his jaw line as he leans into the touch. “If this is your way of saying you love me, then I love you too” I pause. “But I don’t recommend saying it that way around the boys unless you want to kill them.” This gets a soft chuckle in response.

“Anything you want.” He promises before reconnecting our lips and deepening it almost immediately.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I am the first one up, I wander into the kitchen, still shirtless and only in basketball pants, to make myself some coffee before making some for Ashton and Calum who are not far behind me. As the other two are eating their breakfast and I am waiting on my toast I feel arms wrap around my waist. Looking down I see the distinctive bands around their arm that gives them away as Michael.

“Morning Lukey.” He rasps as he nuzzles into my shoulder.

“Morning” I answer, swatting at his hand when it begins to wander. When my toast pops up, I offer him a slice as compensation which gets a chuckle out of him.

“You two are cuddly this morning” Ashton comments, smirking at me as he sips his coffee, Calum nodding in agreement as he too watches our interaction.

I smile before walking around the counter and sitting on top of it so I am facing the boys. “I am always cuddly, and he is just in a good mood.” I retort.

“The only time he is ever in a good mood is when he got laid but I don’t th-“Calum cuts himself off as his eyes widen. “Oh my god.”

I hear Michael laugh before he appears in front of me, placing his coffee on the counter next to my leg. He rests his forehead against my chest, pinching my thigh when I steal his cup and take a sip. I nudge him back as I slide back down onto the floor, before he wraps his arms around me again.

“You two had – “I cut Ashton off before he can finish

“Not exactly.” I mumble as I rest my cheek gently on Michaels head. “I wouldn’t do that to you two, I know how awkward it is to hear so I wouldn’t let it get that far,  but I tired him out for you so you should be happy.” I tease

Calum looks shocked when Michael whines to get my attention. “In all my years of knowing him I have never seen him like this.”

“It is weirdly cute.” Ashton comments, but looks about ready to take that back when Michael starta nipping at my collarbone. “I don’t know what happened to get this but I’m happy for you, both of you.”

I smile before kissing Mikey’s forehead. “C’mon sleepy, I want to go sit down, you can’t rest on me all day.”

“We’ll see about that.” He mumbles as he moves back so I can go and sit at the table.

I sit back and watch the rest of the morning go on like normal, as if nothing ever changed, the only difference now being that 2 of us are more than friends though sometimes I even having my doubts about Ash and Cal being just friends.

Who would have thought that something that started out as a joke soon became my life? I certainly didn’t but I’m not complaining. I still have three amazing best friends but now I have a lover too, a lover in the form of one of my best friends. It’s not an everyday situation but it fits us - maybe it took what felt like a lifetime to realise, but I love him and his ways even when it’s at my expense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought and any prompts in the comments below and give it kudo's if you liked it  
> See ya guys  
> :P


End file.
